


Адресат выбыл

by LisenaK, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Tsum-Tsum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: У каждого человека есть свой цум, только не каждый цум встречает своего человека. Путь маленького цума тернист и полон препятствий. Но если он пройдет этот путь с честью и найдет своего человека, то принесет ему удачу и счастье в следующие сто лет.
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604512
Kudos: 35





	Адресат выбыл

**Author's Note:**

> цум!AU с отсылкой к фику [И сливы, и конфеты, и все молоко мира](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619285/chapters/51552040)

«У каждого человека есть свой цум, только не каждый цум встречает своего человека.  
Путь маленького цума тернист и полон препятствий. Но если он пройдет этот путь с честью и найдет своего человека, то принесет ему удачу и счастье в следующие сто лет».

Именно это было написано на почтовой коробке, где получателем значился Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс «Зимний Солдат».

Куда: совершенно секретно  
Куда: совершенно секретно  
Куда: совершенно секретно  
Куда: США, Вашингтон, Национальный банк, криокамера в подземном хранилище.

Это был далеко не первый адрес на этой коробке. Она вся была заклеена почтовыми наклейками, усыпана почтовыми марками и штемпелями, один поверх другого. Где-то наклейки шли уже в три слоя, но на каждой неизменно стоял штамп «Совершенно секретно. Адресат выбыл, отправлено по следующему адресу».

Внутри коробки, полной пупырчатой пленки, тихо посапывал вмерзший в кусок льда цум!Кэп, давно смирившийся со своей участью. Периодически лед таял, цум открывал сонные голубые глазищи и ждал, когда лед намерзнет снова.

Курьер стоял напротив здания банка, заряжая автомат, и готовился прорываться вперед. Что не сделаешь для того, чтобы доставить посылку вовремя?

Получатель: Капитан Америка, Стивен Грант Роджерс.  
~~Куда: Льды атлантики~~  
Куда: США, Вашингтон, Трискелион, площадь перед зданием.

Железная коробка удивительно сурово похрустывала, будто посылка была категорически против доставки ее адресату. Внутри, на давно сдутых ошметках пупырчатой пленки злобно рычал цум!Солдат, разрабатывая очередной план побега.

Конечно, по первости он пытался прогрызть себе путь к свободе не один раз и не два, о чем говорила коробка из жести. Судя по заплатам ней, однажды усилия цума увенчались успехом. Только вот, вывалившись из коробки, он оказался на таможенном складе, стеллаж сто восемнадцать, полка девять, инвентарный номер стопятьсот, откуда пришлось выбираться почти десять лет. И в тот момент, когда двери, открывающие путь к Американской мечте маленького цума, были так близко, его снова поймали и упаковали в коробку, полную свежей пупырчатой пленки, а не соломы, как в прошлый раз. 

Курьер, опасливо держа трясущуюся коробку, в которой что-то злобно цыкало, подошел к зданию Трискелиона, и, привычно вздохнув, посмотрел на часы.

Ровно через две минуты сверху раздались крики, посыпалось стекло и рухнул адресат на щите. Оставалось его только поймать, чтобы вручить посылку. Но курьер по доставке цумов и не то видал:

– Капитан! Капитан! Вам посылка!!! 

На борту хеликерриера они встали друг напротив друга. Кэп со злобно верещащим на его плече цум!Солдатом и Зимний Солдат, со спрятанным в кармане цум!Кэпом.

Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
